Never Saw It As An Option
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing Friends. From Chandler and Monica's Pov. The gang go ice skating. Monica is in trouble, can Chandler be her knight in shining armour?


**Monica Pov**

It was a very cold day in december, the streets were covered in frost, windows were misted over and you could see your breath when you breathed out. Me, Joey, Chandler, Phoebe, Ross and Rachel had gone ice skating as it was the perfect weather for it and as I put on my ice skates, I watched everyone skating around.

Chandler was skating around after Ross who was laughing as he chased Joey and it looked like fun, so I stood up slowly and went over on to the ice. I saw Phoebe walking over to me with Rachel.

"Are you having fun Mon?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I am," I replied.

"Got your eye set on someone?" Phoebe smiled.

"Yeah," I replied, looking over at Chandler who was laughing as he raced his friends.

"Well have fun," Rachel laughed.

I turned around and began skating over to where Chandler was and I wrapped my coat tighter around me as the wind crept under my skin, making me shiver. The lake looked beautiful as the frost on top seemed to sparkle under the light and I smiled to myself. As I skated slowly towards the three men, I heard the ice creaking.

I looked down and swallowed the lump in my throat. I turned my attention back to the three men and I skated closer to them slowly. The ice creaked even more beneath me and I could sense something would go wrong. I still pushed the fear out of my mind and continued towards them. I was waiting to hear the ice creaking, but what I heard instead was a cracking sound. Before I had chance to react, I was in the deep icy water below.

As soon as I hit the water it took my breath away and I tried to swim to the surface. The nippy water snapped at me like hundreds of piranhas and my head broke the surface. I gasped for breath and did the only thing I could think of, which was most definitely not the intelligent choice. I panicked and that was the worst thing I could have done.

I could feel my heart pounding against my chest at an abnormally high speed. I gasped and spluttered while reaching my arms out trying to grab the ice, but my hands kept slipping. I slipped under the water and fought to get to the surface again. I was gasping, trying to keep my head above the water, but I was struggling to as I was getting tired.

I knew I should have tried to stay calm but how could I stay calm knowing I might die. I slipped under the water for the third time. My friends still didn't know I was under the ice and I had to try and get their attention. I swallowed a bit of water against my will and my body was going numb with the cold. It was a horrid feeling and I never knew water could be so anguishing.

I broke the surface again, coughing and gasping. I tried to find my voice, needing to get their help. I tried shouting but nothing came out. I tried again and shouted as loud as I could hoping to be heard.

"Help! He-" I shouted.

I didn't get chance to finish my words as I was cut off by a mouthful of frosty water. I slipped under the water for the final time and choked harshly as more water filled my aching lungs. The water made my throat feel like it was on fire and my head was spinning. I never thought drowning could be so horrible and torturous and it felt like my lungs were burning as the liquid filled them.

My vision was narrowing like a long tunnel, grey dots danced in front of my eyes, my world was starting to go black as I gave in to the pain that overwhelmed me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chandler Pov<strong>

I was skating around after Joey and Ross, laughing as we raced. Even though I wasn't a very good ice skater, I still raced them. I didn't know how long it had been, racing them, but then I heard a shout.

"Help! He-"

My heart stopped, it sounded like Monica and when I looked towards where her shout came from, I saw nothing their but a large hole in the ice. Fear took over me and I skated as fast as I could towards the hole.

"Monica?" I shouted.

I quickly began taking off my skates and coat. Phoebe, Ross, Joey and Rachel were around me by now and I dived in to the cold chilly water. Once under there I could hardly see anything. I swam downwards and when I spotted something near the bottom of the lake, I swam faster.

I reached out towards the body when I saw it was Monica. As I grabbed her, I saw her eyes were closed and she was pale. I was running out of air so I wrapped my arm around her waist and kicked my feet furiously. When I broke the surface, I gasped for breath and pulled Monica above the water. Ross and Joey reached for her and carefully lifted her out of the water.

As I climbed out with the help of Rachel and Phoebe, I ran over to the stable ice, where Monica lay with everyone around her. I pushed through them and knelt beside the unconscious woman. This was the woman I was in love with and I was terrified that I might lose her.

I checked for a pulse at her neck and when I didn't find one I blanched. I checked if she was breathing and after I had found out she wasn't, I wanted to cry.

"Call 911," I told Ross.

As he did as I said, I looked at Monica's beautiful face. Her lips were blue, her eyes were shut and her skin was taking on a grey colour. I didn't hesitate as I realised what I had to do and I tried to remember my first aid training from work. I put one hand on her chest then put the other on top of it, lacing my fingers together.

"Breathe! Come on stay with me!" I urged the woman lying in front of me.

I leaned up so my knees were the only thing on the ground, I locked my elbows and pushed down 30 times, counting aloud, scared of losing a beat. Then I tilted her head back, opening her airway as I'd been taught. I pinched her nose between my thumb and fore finger, then I took a deep breath and nervously sealed her lips with my own.

As I breathed out, I felt how soft her red lips were, and I never imagined my first kiss with her to be like this, well this wasn't even a kiss. I felt her cheeks puff out and I removed my mouth from hers, turning my head and watching to see her chest rise and fall. Then I turned my head back to her and I gave another breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Monica Pov<strong>

Everthing was pitch black, I couldn't see anything and I was freezing cold. I wondered where I was and I was trying to think when I distantly heard a voice.

"Breathe! Come on stay with me!"

I felt heavy pressure on my aching chest and I wished it would stop. I felt the need to breathe but that need was blocked, unable to draw in air. As the pressure on my chest ceased, I felt something cold dripping on to my face, there was a pressure on my nose, I felt something warm but wet on my lips, an almost kiss and I felt air being literally forced in to me. I felt the pressure return, but it was more intense than before, like it was persuading me to return. I heard more voices and I wished they would just let me sleep and rest.

"Where's the ambulance?"

"It's stuck in traffic and the roads are covered in frost,"

"Come on, open your eyes please,"

"That's not gonna help is it!"

"Ross shut up!"

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"Guys stop it!"

"Sorry Chandler,"

"You are not going to die! Breathe come on!"

I felt the pressure on my chest stop and then I felt the warm sensation on my lips again. It seemed to linger there longer than before and I couldn't help but feel fireworks, then I felt the need to cough. I couldn't move any part of my body, and my eye lids felt so heavy.

"Come on breathe! Don't do this to me!"

I felt the pressure on my chest again and I wanted to scream in pain, then the warm sensation was back. I coughed slightly and I felt the warm sensation disappear. I coughed harshly and I felt myself being turned on to my side. Water spewed past my lips and I gasped in every sweet breath trying to get air in to my hurting lungs. When I had finished coughing, I turned on to my back and I blearily opened my stinging eyes.

Every object blurred beyond familiarity, I blinked slowly a few times and the unfocused concerned face of Chandler, filled my vision. I thought it was a dream as I had always wanted to open my eyes to see him. He was very wet, his hand was on my right shoulder, water was dripping down his face and his blue eyes were soft and worried. I looked around to see my friends all crowded around me looking terrified.

"You're okay Mon, just take deep breaths," Chandler told me.

"W-what happened?" I asked, my voice sore and rough.

"You almost drowned," Phoebe said.

"Right that explains why I'm all wet... but why are you wet Chandler?" I asked.

"Cause I jumped in after you," Chandler replied.

"Thanks," I smiled at the man I was in love with.

I was shivering by now and Ross slipped off his jacket, while Chandler helped me sit up. I felt a pain in my chest and I groaned in pain. Chandler looked at me worried as he slid my jacket off me carefully.

"Are you okay?" Chandler asked.

"My chest hurts," I replied.

"Sorry about that, your ribs might be broken," Chandler apologised.

"Why might my ribs be broken?" I asked, as Chandler slipped Ross's jacket on me.

"Well... when I got you out of the water you weren't breathing... and you didn't have a pulse so I had to... perform CPR," Chandler said embarrased.

My heart stopped and I realised that his lips had been on mine and I hadn't been conscious to enjoy it.

"Thank you for saving my life," I smiled.

"I never saw it as an option," Chandler stated, as our eyes met.

"I don't know what I'd do without you all," I confessed.

As they all hugged me, I smiled and looked up at the sky knowing I was lucky to have friends like them.

**Thanks for reading guys. I know its not that good but its still Mondler. Anyway please review :)**


End file.
